popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Fili
- 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 16▾= - Peace▾= }} |caption = |birthplace = Oak Forest |birthdate = November 27th |gender = Male |race = Wind spirit |ecolor = Aquamarine |hcolor = Light olive |hobby = Reciting poetry |like = Beautiful music |dislike = Air pollution |appearance1 = pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE |appearance2 = pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music ラピストリア, Pop'n Music éclale, pop'n music peace |theme = Celtic Wind Celtrance Chronoxia Beyond the prairie 幻島アトランティス-4elements- |designer = shio}}Fili is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Profile 森の奥に何百年も住んでいる風の精霊。滅多に人前に姿を現さないけど、 ポップンパーティの音楽にはちょっと興味があるみたい？ The s''pirit of wind that has lived in the depths of the forest for hundreds of years. He rarely shows up in public, but he seems to be a bit interested in the Pop'n party's music.'' Appearance Celtic Wind Fili takes the appearance of a young pale skinned boy, with bright aquamarine eyes, pointed ears, and light olive hair that's formed into wings. He wears a short white robe with a deep neckline that's tied at the waist with a green sash decorated with leaves. His sandals are brown with wings at the heels, and are laced up below his knees. He has brown bands around his wrists and neck. His original palette is confirmed again in Chronoxia from Pop'n Music Lapistoria, and in 幻島アトランティス-4elements- from Pop'n Music peace. His 2P colors him entirely in blue, giving him light blue skin, a blue robe, and dark blue eyes and sandals. His sash is colored yellow. Celtrance Fili appears once more wearing his original attire, although his entire palette is now shades of brown. He's given light brown hair and eyes, a brown sash, a light tan colored robe, and tanner skin. His sandals remain dark brown. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ 人の言うトランスという音楽　 なかなか悪くない・・ People say this music is called trance, it's not quite bad... Change Card 樫の木の森にうららかな調べが舞う季節、草笛の詩にのせて春をあなたのもとへ… The season of dancing to glorious melodies in the Oak Forest, playing the songs of spring on the reed pipe... NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase 4) この街はよい風が吹いておるな。 欲をかかず そのままにしておれば 人もよいものを・・・。 A fine wind is blowing in this town. It'd be nice if humans could leave things as they are and not act on greed... Etymology Fili is the Old Irish word for poet, relating to Fili's enjoyment of poetry. Trivia *Fili's birthdate is identical to Shollkee's and Shark's. *Roco Moco and one of Silvia's small fairies appear in Fili's FEVER! Win animation. Gallery Animation Fili_ani.gif|Neutral (Celtic Wind) Fili Good.gif|Good Fili Great.gif|Great Fili Miss.gif|Miss Fili_FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Fili Lose.gif|Lose Fili Win.gif|Win Fili Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Fili_16_ani.gif|Win (Celtrance) Fili_16_Lose.gif|Lose Merchandise Nekomatamastercard.jpeg|Fili on the Nekomata Master card Rare Card 1.16.jpg|Fili with Happpy, Berry, CanCam, Wakaba, and Paku on a Pop'n Music Lapistoria rare card titled "リズミンまでちょっとおでかけ" Rare Card 3.11.jpg|Fili with Fuki, Robin & Cock, Silvia, and Akatsuki on a Pop'n Music 20 fantasia rare card titled "真夏の森の夢" Profile Fili change.jpg|Fili's change card from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Adventure Characters